Making Memories on the Beach
by animedevilluvzyuri
Summary: Saki and Maria go to the beach to celebrate their second anniversary of being together. AU and maybe slight OOC


A/N: This is AU which means no psychic powers, no weird shit going on. Just love between two girls.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Sekai Yori

Making memories on the beach

It was a warm summer day at the beach. The waves were gently coming and going with the air slightly salty. Off in the horizon, a bus was coming to a nearby bus stop. The vehicle stopped and two girls got off from it while wearing backpacks. One of them had long red hair and was wearing sandals, blue shorts, and a loose shirt. She was also carrying a large umbrella and a few towels. The other girl had long brown hair wearing sandals, shorts that went slightly below the knees and wore a pink tank top. She was holding a cooler and few fold up chairs in bags over her shoulder.

The bus drove and left the girls alone. The red haired girl sighed. "Finally! We're here. That bus ride felt like forever."

The other girl smiled. "I agree but we're here now." She scanned the area. "Maria, are you sure we're at the right place? There's no one here."

Maria smiled. "I'm sure Saki. No one else comes here so we have the whole place to ourselves."

Saki smiled back. "You put into some thought into this didn't you?"

"Of course. How else are we supposed to celebrate our second anniversary?"

The long brown haired girl giggled. "I have an idea and it involves us plus a bed minus our cloths."

"I swear I feel like I turned you into a pervert. I like the idea but we can do that any other day. I want to make this special. Besides remember what happened at our last anniversary?"

Saki laughed nervously. Their last anniversary started out with a nice breakfast and ended up in an anime convention. Saki cosplayed as Mikoto Misaka from To Aru Kagaku No Railgun and Maria cosplayed as Kuroko Shirai from the same series. "Come on, you had fun and besides it would be kind of cool if we did have some cool psychic powers."

"Yeah maybe in another life or world. In the meantime, let's get to beach; we have a lot to do and not enough sunlight to do it."

Maria and Saki walked down the path toward the beach. Sometimes Saki can't believe she's with Maria who was a childhood friend. She started to have these feelings for her at a young age but couldn't tell her. What did shock her was that Maria confessed to her first. The two girls were inseparable from that day on. Both girls were on the beach and picked a spot to settle in. Maria set the umbrella and the towels while Saki positioned the chairs and dropped the cooler. As soon as she was finished putting the rest of the stuff down, Maria was already taking off her clothes and she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Why are you wearing a bra!?"

The red haired girl turned around. "What? It's not the first time you've seen me topless and besides we're alone unless you want me like this?" She said that last part in a sensual kind of way.

Her lover blushed. "N-No it's ok."

Maria giggled. Before the other girl knew it, her girlfriend tackled her on the ground. Before Saki had a chance to talk, Maria sealed her lips with her own. The brown haired girl quickly gave in the loving kiss. Her lover separated from the kiss. "You're so adorable when you blush like that. It's one of the things I love about you."

Saki stared into Maria's eyes. She loved on how she can get lost in those eyes. She smiled. "Maria, if we're in this position any longer, you will be the one on the bottom and the only thing you'll say is my name."

She sighed. "Must you ruin such a good moment?"

"Sorry, couldn't help it."

Maria got off her girlfriend and continued to change into her swimsuit. It was a standard two piece blue swim suit. It was Saki's turn to change into her swimsuit. While changing, Maria gave a wolf whistle. The other girl wore a green one piece swim suit. All that was left was to apply some sunscreen and they can get started with day.

As soon the sunscreen was applied, both girls ran into the water. Both girls were laughing happily as they splashed some water at each other. Maria grinned all fox like and tackled her lover into the water. Both girls emerged from the sudden tackle and Saki glared daggers at her girlfriend. Maria thought she was going to yell at her but what she didn't expect was a sudden unexpected kiss from her. Saki quickly separated from the kiss and saw the surprised look on her girlfriends face.

"That was for earlier."

"I thought you were mad at me."

"I was but your playfulness is one of the things I love about you."

Both girls giggled and played in the water for a while longer. Soon after, one of the girl's stomachs made a grumbling sound which meant that lunch was near. The two girls got out of the water and headed to their site. Saki opened the cooler and brought out a couple of sandwiches and soda.

"Sorry I couldn't make anything fancier."

Maria smiled. "Don't worry. If it's made by you, it'll taste better no matter what." She said while taking a drink. While eating, Maria could see that her lover had something on her mind. "What's wrong Saki."

The other girl knew she couldn't hide anything from her girlfriend. "I'm just wondering about our future that's all."

"Why do you say that?"

Saki sighed. "You know how religious my parents are. If they ever found out their daughter was in a relationship with another girl, they freak out. Even my sisters don't know. I'm just happy enough that your parents are accepting of our relationship."

"I don't know about that. Sure they took it better than I thought but I think they'll still getting used to it."

"One other thing that's been on my mind is well…" She blushed. "Conceiving a child."

Maria could feel a sweat drop falling from her head. "Isn't that a little too early for us to consider. We are like fourteen."

Saki giggled awkwardly. "Yeah I guess this topic is a bit early but you know me, always worrying about the future."

"Don't worry. I bet when we're adults, there'll be a way for couples like us to have kids."

The brown haired girl smiled and leaned her head on her girlfriends shoulder. "You always know how to cheer me up."

Maria held her hand. "What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't cheer you up? Even if we did have a kid I bet she would have your looks."

Saki giggled. "And she would have your attitude."

"Are you implying something?"

"No. Not at the least."

"Yeah and our kid would have your sense of humor.

Both girls laughed and continued to eat their sandwiches. After a couple a couple more, they had room for some desert. Saki pulled out a couple ice cream sandwiches (There were a couple of cooling blocks in the cooler.) The two girls relished the delicious coldness the sandwiches brought to them. Some of it ended up on the side of Maria's mouth. Saki took this chance and swiped it with her finger and ate it. After they ate the ice cream sandwiches, Saki stood up and stretched out.

"How about a walk to work off the food?"

Maria smiled. "Yeah, that'll be fine."

The other girl stood up as well and held her lovers hand and the two walked away from their site but not far enough where they couldn't see it. While walking, the two lovers found some items. One of them being seashells with different kinds of colors. They even found several conchs. Saki kept looking out on the sea as she admired the beauty of it.

"I can see why you love this place. It's peaceful, quiet and away from anyone else. It's like paradise."

The red haired girl smiled again. "Well not quite paradise. The only thing missing is some good TV and maybe some home cooked meals."

"If that's the case, if we get back home I'll make you some dinner."

Maria hugged her girlfriend. "You make a great housewife."

"If I'm the housewife, then you're the one who's going to support us."

"I have no problem with that."

Maria hugged her girlfriend and the two girls giggled. The two girls decided to head back while still holding hands. They spent the rest of the day on beach until nightfall. They changed back into their original cloths, packed up their equipment and headed back to the bus stop.

"This would be a lot easier if we had psychic powers to move all this junk." Saki complained.

"Like I said, maybe in another life or world."

They reached the stop and now waited for the bus. While waiting, Saki pulled something out of her pocket. "Maria…"The scarlet haired girl turned around and gasped. Her lover had a seashell in hand. "I picked this up while we were walking on the beach. It's not much of an anniversary present but-"

Saki was cut off by her lover giving her a passionate kiss. The brown haired girl gave into the kiss. Maria separated from the kiss. "Looks like we had the same idea." Maria dug into her pocket and pulled a seashell of her own. "I wanted to give you something as well. Guess minds think alike."

Saki giggled "I guess we're psychics after all."

"Yeah maybe your right. In fact I feel like you're pulling me in." Maria gave her lover another kiss.

This time it was Saki who separated. "When we get back home, how about we make them into bracelets for us to wear."

"I like that idea."

The two lovers heard the bus coming. Saki gave Maria a kiss this time and separated. "I love you Maria. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I love you too Saki. You're my whole world to me."

The bus showed up and both girls boarded. Once they were on board, the bus took off. Both of them had a good time at the beach and hoped to go to it again sometime in the future. Maria thought about what Saki said, about starting a family when their older. If they do have kid, she would be sure to take their kid to the beach they went so many years ago. She felt her girlfriend lean on shoulder. She laughed to herself as she saw her lover sleeping. She held her hand the rest of the way.


End file.
